


Organic Moments

by EmmaKeladry



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Culmets - Freeform, Excited Paul, Farmer's Market, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Sad Hugh, Space-boos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaKeladry/pseuds/EmmaKeladry
Summary: Paul and Hugh take a trip to the farmer’s market. Something is bothering Hugh and Paul knows exactly how to cheer him up.AU modern day.





	Organic Moments

Hugh Culber locked the car and slipped out of the driver’s side. Paul already waited behind the vehicle, slipping on his grey mittens and wearing a canvas cross-body messenger bag. His jeans fit his butt perfectly and made his legs look long. Paul insisted on wearing a dark blue sweater and a scarf to “keep from freezing his balls off”. Hugh had wanted to protest that this was Paul’s idea, but he knew better. Paul was grumpy about it, but inside he was like a child on Christmas morning. Hugh felt comfortable in his grey corduroy jacket, jeans, and boots. He watched as Paul checked his watch for the umpteenth time.

“If we want the good coffee, we have to get going before the line gets too long,” Paul grumbled.

Hugh walked over to him and ran his hand down Paul’s arm. “It’s only 7:30. I doubt it’s too long. Don’t worry.” He kissed Paul’s forehead, getting him to roll his eyes in an adorable way. “I’m ready.” He grasped Paul’s mitten-clad hand and squeezed it.

They walked out of the parking garage and onto the sidewalk. Only a few people walked downtown at his hour, most headed to the farmer’s marker like they were. Neither of them said anything as they walked. Hugh knew it was better to wait until Paul had his coffee to talk to him. He was a bear before then. A mother walked past with a little baby nestled in a carrier against her chest. The baby’s moccasin clad feet stuck out from beneath the blanket wrapped around him. He got a brief glimpse of the child’s dark brown eyes from beneath his winter hat with moose antlers sticking out. Hugh sighed. Absolutely adorable. Paul squeezed his hand back, seeing where he was looking. Someday.

They stepped out onto the corner of the Capitol Square where the farmer’s market went around the four long blocks, giving the vendors plenty of space to sell and the visitors plenty of space to walk. In the center of the square was the state capitol building. Paul pulled Hugh to the corner coffee shop and inside. It was warm, taking away some of the early morning chill. Hugh waited by the doors as Paul stepped up the counter and ordered his coffee, along with Hugh’s favorite tea. Hugh watched a father outside, playing with his toddler and chasing him to the corner. He scooped him up as the little boy laughed and reached for his dad. It was very sweet. Paul distracted him by pressing a cardboard travel mug into his hand.

“Thanks, love.” Hugh took a sip of the warm tea, humming at the sweet taste. Perfect. “What coffee did you get?”

“White mocha with a pump of hazel and caramel and coconut milk,” Paul answered. He took a sip and moaned. “So good.”

“I’m always surprised I don’t have to check your blood sugar after you drink your coffee and give you insulin to bring you back down. You drink so much sugar in your coffee.”

Paul shrugged. “I know you love how sweet I am.” He winked and motioned to the door.

Hugh stepped outside first. “I do love my honey-sweet Paul.”

Paul opened his mouth to make a witty comment but seemed to decide against it. A soft frown crossed his face, but he quickly smiled again. He grabbed Hugh’s free hand and they crossed the street to the market.

It was October and close to the end of the season, so there weren’t as many vendors. But it was still Paul’s favorite activity on Saturday morning. Hugh couldn’t complain. He loved watching Paul looking at all the vendors. His eyes glanced over the carrots, squash, zucchini, Brussel sprouts, and pumpkins.

“Oo, look at those!” Paul exclaimed. He pointed to a table with white baskets full of different types of mushrooms and bright colored signs, telling what each one was. Paul immediately began asking questions about one of them. He clarified with the vendor when their information wasn’t quite right. The farmer smiled and corrected himself. Paul did this every Saturday, so most of the mushroom vendors knew him and enjoyed conversing with him.

Hugh stood back a step, drinking his tea and trying to focus. He should’ve been enjoying this more, but his mood wasn’t quite right. Paul glanced back at him and Hugh gave him a reassuring look. It was okay. Hugh stepped over to the next vendor, pricing some of his squash. He’d been craving some squash and wanted to make some for Paul, who still insisted the squash tasted “icky”. He picked out one and paid the man.

Paul had finished buying the mushroom he wanted and tucked it carefully into his shoulder bag. Hugh opened the flap and tucked his squash inside.

“Ready?” Paul asked, giving him a strange look.

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

Paul put out his hand, offering it to Hugh to hold. Hugh smiled at his love and accepted his hand, grateful that he’d removed his mitten. It felt more intimate to hold his bare hand in his.

They finished walking the first block and turned the corner, going past a group called Raging Grannies, who were singing a song about showing the money in regards to billionaires and politicians. Each woman wore some type of sweater, which was covered in flair pins from puppies to LGBTQIA pins to atoms. They were a wonderful group. The songs they sang were written by the group members and they stood up for the rights of all. Hugh loved seeing them at the market. He waved to Wendy, the leader of the group as they walked past. He’d had a few conversations with her while Paul was looking at mushrooms.

The second block had more flowers; sunflowers and mum-mums, which were still brightly colored. Most of the other flowers were out of season. Hugh stopped to buy more of his favorite white honey spread. It was absolutely delicious on crackers and toast. Paul stepped away for a moment. Hugh finished his purchase and turned to see Paul standing behind him, holding a foot-long cinnamon sugar twist doughnut. Paul licked his lips as he looked at it.

“Hungry?”

“I could eat,” Hugh answered.

They sat down on the edge of the fountain at the next corner. Paul bit into his end of the doughnut as sugar fell from it, getting on his shirt and scarf. He continued to chew as he attempted to wipe it off. Hugh smiled at his antics. He tore a bite from his end and carefully cupped his hand beneath it as he took a bite. Paul made a face. They ate quietly, the only sound was the sugar scattering with each bite and Paul’s groan as he tried to keep from making a mess.

Hugh watched as two little kids walked down the sidewalk, holding hands. They both had the same blond hair and couldn’t have been more than three years old. The girl wore a light yellow overall dress with a cream colored cardigan over it and matching leggings with ankle boots. The boy wore a grey sweater and khaki pants and dark green canvas lace-up shoes. They were definitely twins. The little boy smiled at his sister as she tried to pull him another direction. Their mother called to them and they both ran in her direction.

“What’s wrong?” Paul asked, getting Hugh’s attention.

He looked back at his love and saw his concerned look. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“I just asked you if I could pierce my ears and get a tattoo of your mom’s face on my ass. You didn’t answer, but just mumbled ‘yeah, sure’. Something is bothering you.”

Hugh ran his hands over his face and forced himself to smile at Paul. “I’m just distracted. Sorry. I’ll listen more and please don’t get a tattoo of my mom’s face on your butt. I love your butt the way it is.”

Paul didn’t press the topic for which Hugh was grateful. Hugh knew Paul could tell he was lying. After one is with someone for a long time, they pick up when they are upset or lying without much work. It was better that Paul didn’t press the subject right away.

Neither of them brought it up as they walked the next two blocks of the square. Hugh finished his tea and Paul finished his coffee. Paul kept his hand in Hugh’s, occasionally squeezing it. He started talking about each of the things he saw, gushing about the cinnamon roll vendor and the salsa guy. He bought a loaf of banana bread with cherries for Hugh and insisted that they have it for brunch. Paul kept him distracted by the farmer’s market. God, he loved Paul. Hugh almost let go of Paul’s hand once, but he quickly squeezed it tightly. Nope, he wasn’t going to let go of his love. As they walked, Paul moved closer to him until Hugh put his arm around his waist.

Paul kissed his cheek. “Better?” he whispered.

“Better. I promise.” Hugh put his hand on Paul’s cheek and gave him a soft kiss. He tasted the sugar on Paul’s lips, causing him to smile. Yummy. “Thank you.”

They rounded the last corner, putting themselves back at the corner with the coffee shop. Hugh smiled sadly at two dads, walking with their hands clasped and a baby strapped to one of their chests. The infant slept against his dad’s chest with his chubby cheeks visible from the side of the blanket on his head.

“Hey,” Paul whispered, getting Hugh’s attention. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Hugh pressed his forehead to Paul’s and shut his eyes to hide the moisture in them.

“And I want to have babies with you. Someday soon. I promise.”

Hugh opened his eyes, blinking as a stray tear ran down his cheek. Paul quickly caught it and used his thumb to brush it away. “You know,” Hugh murmured.

Paul nodded. “I’ve seen the look in your eyes as you saw all the babies and families today. It’s okay. It hurts me too to see them, but I know that it’s gonna happen for us. You’re gonna be a great daddy.”

“Thank you. You’re gonna be the best dad ever.” Hugh kissed him softly. “Are you ready to go home and have some brunch? I’m still hungry, even though we ate that whole doughnut.”

Paul rested his hand against Hugh’s stomach, feeling his abs through his shirt. “I don’t think one big doughnut is going to hurt this amazing gut. How about we head home and eat some brunch?” Paul leaned in close to whisper in his ear. “Then we can practice making that baby.”

Hugh’s cheeks felt hot. “Oh really?”

“Absolutely. I think I need more practice in –”

Hugh slapped his hand over Paul’s mouth before he said something too inappropriate. They were still in a public location. He silenced him by kissing him again. “Okay, let’s go home. We can practice and then maybe we can look at some egg donors?”

“I love that plan.”

They started walking back to the parking ramp. Paul stuck his hand in Hugh’s back pocket as they walked. Hugh grinned. He copied the motion. Together, they walked away from the farmer’s market, with a bag full of mushrooms and other organic items, and hearts full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> I love going to the farmer's market - it's one of my favorite summer/fall activities! I saw all of the mushrooms one Saturday and I knew Paul would love them. Hope you enjoyed my little ficlet!


End file.
